Weddings, Arguments, Love, and More
by Star Guardian46
Summary: With great love comes great responsibility. Series of one-shots.
1. Wedding Planning

**_Heeeeeyyy_ peoples! _I'm baaaaaack!_ *sigh of relief* It's good to get back in the swing of things. I don't have time to bring in the physical embodiment of the word jerk AKA Green Oak. So:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

 **Enjoy the show folks!**

 **That is all.**

* * *

 **3rd Person** **POV**

 _"I said we should go with the other blue!"_ said a red-headed woman to her soon-to-be husband.

"What's wrong with indigo?!" asked the black-haired man who was right across from her.

"The other blue brings out my eyes!"

"That doesn't answer my question! Why does it matter anyway?!"

"YOU ARE THE EMBODIMENT OF PURE IDIOCY!"

"WHY?! FOR NOT LETTING YOU WALK ALL OVER ME?! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LET ME HELP WITH THE FOOD! _FOOD_ OF ALL THINGS!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"I DUNNO! YOU SEEM TO KNOW EVERYTHING ELSE! WHY DON'T YOU FIGURE IT OUT!"

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE-"

The currently screaming couple were Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. The "lovebirds" had been arguing since they began planning their wedding. There was always an outburst from one or the other. The two's arguments slowed down if they had a mediator to stop them from ripping each other to shreds. They weren't so lucky this time...

"I HATE YOU!" both of them shouted in unison.

The two halves of the couple stormed off, Misty into the bedroom and Ash into the bathroom.

* * *

 **Ash POV**

'I can't believe we started an argument over something this-this... STUPID!'

'I mean... Who cares about what blue we use?'

'Who cares about the food?'

'Who cares about where it happens?'

'Who cares about what clothes we wear?'

I sure didn't. I realized that I didn't care any of that. All- I just- It didn't matter what happened as long as we got married.

Also, I hated fighting with Misty. I _really really really hated_ fighting with Misty.

I opened the bathroom door and slowly made my way to our bedroom.

'Why didn't we just get a wedding planner?'

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The entire home was silent as Ash walked to the couple's bedroom. He raised his hand to knock on the door.

* * *

 **Misty POV**

I slid down the wall.

As much as I hated to say it: I felt like an idiot. Back when we were kids, fighting was our way of "flirting" as everyone else put it. It was hard to believe we ended up together, much less engaged.

I put my head in my hands. 'What happened to us? We were the total package. Best friends and and lovers: soulmates. We've been at each other's throats since the we started planning the wedding.'

I jolted out of my thoughts as I heard a knock on the door. ' It couldn't be anyone else but Ash...'

"Misty... Open the door. Let's talk about this." Ash called from behind the door.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV (I guess) Wait, let's make it a note. Deal. Okay, deal.**

The... um.. "happy" couple settled their differences that day. However, as we know, there was eventually another fight, even after their wedding day. Speaking of that, their wedding day became one of the happiest days of their lives.

Instead of saying they lived happily ever after, I'll say they lived out their lives in a fairly happy manner.

 _Because, fanboys and fangirls of the audience:_

 **Maybe,**

 **"Happily Ever After's"**

 ** _DON'T_**

 ** _EXIST_ **

* * *

**A/N: Um.. that's that. Honestly, I just wanted to get this over-and-done with because it just popped into my head soooooo... It might not be that good... Yeah.. anyway.. I might also make this a one-shot series.**

 **Please review! And... maybe... follow me...**

 **And if you read this far, YOU'RE A CHAMPION!**

 **-Star Guardian46 (Woah... I had so many typos while writing this...)**


	2. Under the Moonlight

**A/N:Hey guys! I tried to post this on Valentine's Day but I'm about fifteen to fifty minutes late anywho:** **EXTRA SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

 **Now... *checks watch* he should be here right about-**

 **Green: Sup.**

 **Me: Now.**

 **Green: Aww Starry-poo, did you miss me?**

 **Me: No I most certainly did not, Greeny-bear!**

 **Green: C'mon you know you did. *sticks elbow in my side***

 **Me: I think I want a new co-host...**

 **Green: Oh please, who could you possibly get that you could completely tolera- No. Please, no. Not her. Don't get Angel. Not that little twerp.**

 **Me: *eye roll* for those of you who don't know, Angel has the starring role in one of my other Pokemon fanfics: _Counting My Stars._**

 **Green: I still don't know why. You put her on a pedestal. She's just-**

 **Me: Don't talk about her that way... *gives EVIL look* Oh, did I forget to mention that she hates Green's guts with a fiery passion.**

 **Green: Just do the disclaimer.**

 **Me: I was getting to that. If you'd like to see some of Angel in action check out _Counting My Stars_. Who knows? She may just pop up here sometimes! And if you actually _like_ Green-with-envy over here, then that might give Ange something to do.**

 **Green: Hey-**

 **Me: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, things would be different.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The moon casted a beautiful glow over Pallet Town. In the shadows of the trees, you could see two figures emerge from a small house. The Ketchum house to be exact. Said figures were a boy and a girl. The boy had messy jet-black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. The girl possessed fiery red hair and cerulean eyes. The two could be presumed Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower.

The couple held hands while making their way into the Viridian Forest. Ash walked slightly ahead of Misty as the fiery redhead scanned the area for sleeping bugs. The closer they got to their destination of choice, the more the forest seemed to be painted solely with shadows. Unfortunately, they'd forgotten to bring any source of light, or anything else really, in their fumbling to get out of the house without being noticed. It was also quite a bit of trouble making it out of the small town quietly.

In the tiny cluster of buildings, also known as Pallet Town, the people were like dominoes: If one person knew, all of them did. Not that it would be frowned upon of the Ketchum boy to be out with his girlfriend at such a late hour. No, that wasn't a problem at all. The problem was the embarrassment both of them would face if they were caught. If that were to to happen, neither of them would stop blushing for at least a week.

Because of this, making it into the forest unnoticed was a blessing. All fear escaped them immediately: Well, at least for Ash. Misty, however, still maintained an _extreme_ fear of anything remotely similar to an insect from her childhood. This meant it was Ash's job to be her knight in shining armor while on one of their many escapades into the darkened Viridian Forest.

Finally, Ash's footsteps ceased, Misty almost bumping into him. She looked up at him while wearing a confused expression. The chocolate-eyed boy turned around and gave her a wide, toothy smile. The redhead smiled back and nodded, taking his sudden glee as the signal that they had reached the end of their journey.

Ahead of them was a small clearing where the treetops no longer covered the sky. The stars glimmered in the sky, intensified by the light from the moon. The area was free of Pokemon, something they weren't usually thankful for. They were free to enjoy the view in peace with only the company of one another.

Lying down and staring up at the night-sky, they allowed a comfortable silence to settle over the spot. The quiet lasted until Ash spoke, his voice barely above above a whisper. I won't tell you what he said, but I'll give you the response of his fiery girlfriend:

 _"You are SO cheesy, Ash Ketchum!"_

 **The End**

 _ **Or so you thought...**_

* * *

 **A/N: Do I sound delusional to anyone else? Yeah.. Go figure. ANYWAY! I forgot to mention last chapter:**

 **If you have any ideas and would like them in this story, please review and I will try my hardest to create a chapter with that VERY SAME IDEA! I know, amazing right? You might even get a shoutout! :P**

 **-Star Guardian46 signing off**


	3. The Baby

**A/N: HEEEEYYY! Yeah, okay, I'm weird... ANYWAY... Thanks to Rams30 for requesting this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Simple. Done.**

* * *

"AAAH! ASH! WILL JUST SOMEONE GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME ALREADY?!"

The screaming was currently coming from the wife of Ash Ketchum, who was very distraught at the moment.

"Ah! Mist, we're trying, but could you calm down just a little..." said Ash, attempting to keep Misty from tearing someone's head off. It was somewhat of an unreasonable suggestion considering _he_ was having trouble keeping calm himself.

"CALM DOWN? _CALM DOWN?!_ HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THERE'S A BABY COMING OUT OF ME?! A FREAKING BABY!" she grabbed the collar of his shirt in a death-grip, pulling him closer. Immediately, Ash felt that he would be a pile of dust on the floor in a matter of seconds. Yes, her glare was that harsh. 'Nothing's really unusual. I mean, she's still screaming her head off at me even while she's giving birth. Typical Misty...' he thought.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT! THIS ISN'T FUNN-AAAH!" Misty screamed again, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ASH KETCHUM YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Ash looked at his wife nervously. Scratching the back of his neck he spoke, "Sure Misty whatever you say..." The redhead grabbed his hand squeezed it.

"Here we go."

* * *

Ash and Misty now held a beautiful baby girl. Her eyes were chocolate brown like her father's. Unfortunately, she had her mother's lungs.

Ash craned his neck to get a better look at the newborn. He could only think of her first steps, her first birthday, the boys he would have to chase off, and let's not forget about her journey. She was already growing too fast for him to keep up with.

"What should we call her?"

"I think... I've always liked Allison. We could call her Ally for short."

"Yeah," Ash said while gazing at the baby, also known as the center of his world, "Ally... I love it Mist, and her. I love our family."

"Me too, Ash, me too."

"And I can't forget about you," he said, giving her a peck on the lips.

Misty glared at him playfully, "You better, or else Ally might be an only child."

"Aww Mist, that's not fair!" pouted Ash.

And so they began their journey into parenthood. One that possessed many dangers. However, that no longer mattered.

For they held in their arms the most precious treasure of all.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, I know I took forever to update. Also, this one is kinda short. However, I can confidently say that there will be more on the way.**


	4. Holiday With You

**A/N: WASSUP! I'm actually gonna go straight into the disclaimer so...**

 **Me: I don't-**

 **Green: DISCLAIMER!**

 **Me: Get. Out.**

 **Green: It's the holidays.. *smirks***

 **Me: Doesn't mean I have to like you.**

 **Green: C'mon Star, show some holiday spirit.**

 **Me: I am. This is a Christmas special. Can I trade you in for Blue? I like her better, and by like her better, I mean I can stand being in the same room as her.**

 **Green: Do you have a crush on Blue or something?**

 **Me: Why are you so whiny? You exhaust me. *pulls out pokeball***

 **Green: No.**

 **Me: *turns to audience* Audience, this is my Meganium, and very first Pokemon, Chick. *Releases Chick* Say nothing of the nickname, I was young then.**

 **Green: *slowly backing towards door***

 **Me: Magical leaf.**

 **Green: *runs away***

 **Me: Now that that's over, I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

So it's now the holiday season and I thought I'd do something a little different. (No, it's not me actually updating on time for once. I happen to have some requests in the works.) Let me tell you a story about a young man named Ash Ketchum and his love, by the name of Misty.

As a child, Ash had come to love Christmas. He had spent quite a few of them either braving rugged terrain or in a Pokemon Center. When he was lucky, he'd make it home to Pallet for Christmas. Even in adulthood, Christmas remained his favorite time of year.

This year though, this year was special. It was his first Christmas with both of his children, Jordan and Ally.

His eyes sparkled with delight as he gazed into the store windows. They were the windows to a toy store of course. As much as he loved Christmas, he hated shopping for clothing of any sort. That was Misty's specialty. (Of course it was you know she obviously couldn't cook.)

...Misty, the love of his life. He couldn't wait to get back to her. Get back to her, you may be thinking, what do you mean "Get back to her?" Well um, you see, Ash wasn't exactly close to home. He was in Unova for a conference. It had gone pretty well, though he was only there as a guest.

Now it was time to head home. Unfortunately for him, it was snowing heavily. Ash being himself, he was almost late for his flight. Even worse, his flight was delayed. He then decided to take a walk. After wandering around the airport for awhile, he came across a toy store that was simply there for the holiday season. Possessed by holiday joy, he pulled out his wallet. What kind of father would he be if he was late and _didn't_ bring his kids toys for Christmas?

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

 ** _In Kanto_**

It was late, it was cold, and Ash just wanted to find his bags. Pikachu wore his hat, sleeping in his arms. His eyelids drooped. He was still determined to power through. A weary smile made its way onto his face. Yes, he was exhausted, but he was almost home.

Fastening up his coat, Ash trekked out of the Viridian City Airport. It was snowing a little, the snowflakes occasionally dotting his nose. He could see his breath in the air. Ash desperately wanted to stop and take in the scene, but he feared that he'd freeze. He kept going, because he was going to make it home tonight.

 ** _Pallet Town_**

 ** _Misty's POV_**

She would normally be too preoccupied with her two children to worry about anything else, but she couldn't help the glances she threw towards the snowy window. Both Jordan and Ally were excited, running around in their pajamas. Eventually, she put them to bed, answering that "Yes, your father will be home by morning." even though she didn't know if it was true or not.

After staring longingly out the window for about an hour, Misty went to bed.

 **Later... Again... Yeah I did it. What you gonna do about it? Come at me bro!**

 _ **No One's POV**_

After Misty went to bed, Ash stumbled through the front door, disheveled and exhausted. He dropped his bags at the door. He then carefully sat Pikachu on the couch. He stumbled past the rooms of his children. He stopped in each of their doorways, giving a soft smile in both of them. Finally, he made his way into the bedroom he shared with Misty, carelessly flopping onto their bed.

Misty then jolted from the bed. She rolled her eyes once she saw it was Ash. She even chuckled slightly. She kissed his cheek and rolled over, going back to sleep. They were in for something once morning hit.

That is the story of two lovers, separated and then together. It doesn't seem too significant, but it is. It was, because, in that moment, it mattered. No, I didn't take the time to tell a story filled with magic. Oh well, there's always next year. I actually spent all year working on this, trying to get a theme, pulling all my little jokes into line, never mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Holidays you guys! To anyone who has made a request it is pending. I promise you I'm working on it and it will be out. Unfortunately, I will be facing a huge workload in a few months. I may be moving a little slower, I will be uploading a Percy Jackson fanfic before I update this one, as I usually do.**

 **-StarGuardian46 signing off for the year**


End file.
